During manufacturing of synthetic parts, synthetic melt is typically first produced from different basic materials in a polymerization process in a worm machine. Additives such as, for example, calcium carbonate, woodchips, glass beads or similar materials may also be added to the melt of synthetic material. The synthetic melt also refers to melts produced from renewable resources, such as proteins for example. Worm machines may be compounders, extruders, worm mixers or similar devices to manufacture synthetic melt.
To manufacture synthetic granules, which are then further processed, for example, in synthetic material injection molding machines, the synthetic melt is typically pressed at up to 30 bar through a tool such as a perforated disc. To manufacture a synthetic material profile or a synthetic material molded part, the synthetic melt is typically pressed in an extrusion process at up to 300 bar through a suitable extrusion die or molding tool.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.